Fairies in Wonderland
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Lucy fell down. she ends up in a strange world where her savior as a child is a resident of the place known as "Wonderland" She meets strange people, and the strangest creatures, in her adventures in Wonderland. Natsu gives her a chance to change her life, go back to the world she knew or live with him in Wonderland. Which will she choose? Nalu, based somewhat off the movie.
1. Chapter 1: Down the Blue cat's hole

**I thought to try this story since I thought it would be good, it's based off of Alice in wonderland but with more added characters like the animals in the story will be people. And romance and Nalu of course knowing me! X3**

Fairies in Wonderland Chapter 1: Down the blue cat's hole

"Mama, why do I have to marry him?" Lucy begged as she rode in a carriage with her Mother on the way to the wedding she had to be at. She wore a beautiful baby blue dress even though the wedding was supposed to be white.

She felt as if something was gonna happen today at the wedding. Like something is supposed to happen.

Loke Celestie was going to marry her, a beautiful young lady with blonde hair and brown eyes. She felt disgusted because Loke was known for being a womanizer and would never settle down with her.

Once the carriage arrived two young women appeared outside on the outset of the park where the wedding was being held. It was none other than Juvia and Lisanna, sisters who were so called twins they both at _least_ shared half a brain.

"Hi, Lucy." Juvia nodded her head in acknowledgment. Lisanna just glared her usual spiteful glare, since she liked my fiancée who I never wanted to marry in the first place.

She groaned as her mother lead her towards her father who was talking to Loke, who was yet again flirting with her distant cousin, Aries. She was such an innocent lady who was in love with Loke but he shared her feelings but decided to marry me instead. Her pink cotton hair was short in her white fluffy dress she wore as usual but had longer threads to cover her legs a bit.

I smiled at her with my genuine smile. "Hi, Aries. You look beautiful today." Aries blushed and stared down at the ground. "Not as pretty as you are today, Lucy-nee." That's when my half-sister, Michelle came over.

"Lucy-neesan!" She had come with my father to the wedding for preparations. She wore her usual red and white fluffy dress that had more frills and poof than mine. She had blue ribbons in her hair which made her look more childlike.

She grabbed me in a tight hug that left me gasping for air when she released me. "Michelle, what have I said about doing that, your stronger than me and one day you may crush my lungs." I scolded her which made her pout which I just giggled at making her laugh as well.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-nee." She said as she walked away to greet everyone who was slowly arriving. Loke came over and started to chat up with me, when I saw the strangest thing run across through the maze, Loke took me through for a walk. It was a Blue cat!?

"What's that?" I said. Loke looked to see what I saw, but when he did the cat had already disappeared. "What did you see?" Loke asked as he still continued to search for what I saw which was clearly not there.

"N-nothing, let's get back to the wedding." I said pulling his arm in the direction we came. "Oh so eager to become Lucy Celestie?" I gagged as we reached the clearing that held the wedding.

As the wedding was about to begin, Father led me down the aisle, when the priest gave us our vows, I saw the cat yet again.

"It's back." I muttered under my breath as it was my turn to announce my vows. "I promise to love you forever, Lucy." Loke said as he finished. I dropped my hands from his and turn to the crowd. "Listen, I have to go!" I cried as I ran off in the direction the cat fled when he saw me. He let out an "Mrow!" as he took off running.

I wasn't looking as I chased him realizing he ran into a small hole by a tree, I ended up falling into it. "KKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!" My voice echoed all around me as I fell. Strange things were flying beside me as I fell as if they were falling up as I fell down.

I ended up falling onto a bed which catapulted me up and down again which made me giggle for a second before the screams continued.

When I finally stopped I landed in a pond. I sputter as I climbed to the surface. **(I replaced the scene from Alice in wonderland, to the entrance Oz made when he crashed the hot air balloon in Oz the Great and Powerful the movie) **

"Are you alright?!" Someone cried as I swam toward shore. I stared at him because he wore the most peculiar clothing. "What are you wearing, stranger?" I asked as he helped me out of the water.

**(He is wearing what the mad hatter wore in the movie I'm not good at describing that fashion except with not sleeves and he wore his usual scarf)**

"I'm sorry? This is what I always wear. I'm Natsu. Who are you, Miss?" He stared at my dress. I just noticed under his hat he had salmon-pink hair. I lifted his hat for a second and looked at it. "Is that dyed? Or is that your natural color?" I giggled a bit but he just blushed and stared at me with is glowing onyx eyes which caught my attention, since they looked very familiar to me.

_Flashback_

_I was being bullied by Sting when I was just 5. He would pull my hair and make fun of how I would look. One day I ran off crying after having my feelings hurt for the 10__th__ time that day. I hid down by the creek not even far from the school I ran from. _

"_Are you ok?!" The voice was kind, and the boy looked just like the man who stood in front of me. I wiped my eyes. "Don't let him get you down, your very pretty." He sounded mature for being just a year older than me. _

"Have we met before?" I asked the boy. He looked at me funny. "We probably did." He said as he noticed the blue cat that I ended up following down here after.

"Happy! There you are!" He cried as he ran and picked up the cat. Happy let out a meow as Natsu picked him up, and snuggled him close.

"Why is your cat blue?" I asked quiet curious at the fact a cat could be blue. "He was born that way." He chuckled when the cat started licking him.

"Let me guess, he's the reason you're down here?" Natsu asked staring at me while I was gently petting the cat he still held.

"How do I get back?" _not like I want to so soon, _I thought to myself.

"I don't know, I fell down here a long time ago and never figured out how." I gasped in surprise, and turned to him after I ended up staring at the scenery.

Natsu's POV

The girl I found not long after arguing with Gray, looked quite familiar to me as if I seen her before a long time ago, when I saw her the image of a 5 year old crying blonde appeared in my head.

_It can't be her?! _I thought as I ended up helping her from the water. She even had the girl's eye color.

She asked me several things but what shocked me the most was her question about us meeting before.

_It couldn't be her?_ I stared at her, everything matched and my imagination of her looking older match this girl entirely.

XXX

**He'll figure it out in the next chapter, sorry nothing good has happen yet but it will be good later on.**

**Characters:**

**Lucy: Alice**

**Natsu: mad hatter**

**Happy: white rabbit**

**See you guys next time **


	2. Chapter 2: The Cheshire Stripper!

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I would make Gray wear pants and have Natsu strip. XD I only own this story idea. Enjoy. X3 and please review if you enjoyed it and tell me if anything is wrong with it.**

Chapter 2: The Cheshire… Stripper?

Lucy's POV

I stared in wonder at the amazing place around me, as Natsu was staring quizzically at me as if he never saw me so amazed before. He chuckled under his breathe which made me look at him with wondering eyes.

"Looks incredible right?" his eyes were calm and were soft, showing his true onyx eye color, his smile as big as the sun. "What is this place called anyway?" I ask as he held his hand out to me, leading me away from the pond I fell in to earlier.

"To anyone who lives here, amazing things happen. I usual would say this place takes up anyone's imaginations. I call it Wonderland. It just fits because you're always wondering what's gonna pop out at you next."

"Did you fall out of a tree earlier, Mad Hatter?" A funny creature was up in the tree, apparently wearing something hard to describe.

**(Imagine Gray wearing clothing that was made like the Cheshire cat's fur with a real tail attached, I gave Natsu the name Mad Hatter cause some people call him that mostly because he's quite mad sometimes, lol)**

"Cause you sound brighter for once. Yes, girl this place is based off anyone's imagination." It was a man, who had a tail?! Natsu just waved him off. "Shut up you fluffy stripper!"

**(Irony of that he's supposed to be a cat and he's known as a stripper)**

"Are you mad? How can that thing talk?" I asked quiet shocked by the man/cat's words. "Yes, partially I'm a cat. But I'm human as well. I just don't have the limits like normal people do. By the way, Mad Hatter when can I wear your scarf?"

"You know that already you mangy stripping cat. You'll never wear my scarf!" Natsu waved the weird creature off as we walked along a path.

"What is your name anyway, Miss?" The weird cat creature said as he climbed through the trees alongside the path.

"Lucy." I said with a smile. The cat was mystified apparently. "I'm Gray but for some reason everyone calls me the Cheshire stripper even though I'm clearly a human with the limitations of a cat. I can't exactly strip out of my own fur!"

I start to laugh hysterically. "That's a very strange thing to be called and you're very strange. Uh, Natsu?" I ask quietly, as he turned still holding his cat replies. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, but you never told me how you fell down here. I would like to hear it." I reply, he kept walking towards an uprooted root that gave way as an over pass. He held my hand, pulled me towards him as I let out a surprised yelp, jumped up and landed with me on the root.

He helped me sit down next to him as he told his tale of how he got down here in wonderland.

"I was around… 7 at least. I was an orphan because my dad abandoned me and my mom, then she died when I was around 5, she died before I met you. I didn't see you for a while because I lived out in the woods by the creek you saw me at.

"I wandered around a lot I ended up following the same cat you did. This little fart," Starts to pet Happy. "Was the reason I fell down here, just like you." He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I've been here ever since. And I made friends with the locals, Gray was probably around 8 when I fell down and yes he is the exact _same_ way he is now just very young and more annoying."

Gray got a little mad at that but I don't think Natsu cared one bit. We got down from the root as Natsu walked a little ways in front of me, guiding me through the almost impossible looking woods.

When the forest gave through I saw a long table made up of three different ones. It was set up like a tea party in a way. "Hatter!" a mousy voice cried out. It was a girl who had a mouse tail, ears and whiskers, the girl was dressed up nice, and her bluenette hair was short but shaggy up in her headband. Her brown eyes gave way to mischievous behavior when she saw me.

There was another but she seemed madder than Natsu was, she had a creepy smile like the Joker from batman but it was more wondering. She had brown bunny ears even though her Snowy white hair clearly didn't match along with her sapphire eyes clashing. Her tan skin clashed more with her hair than anything besides the fact she had a tail.

"Hi!" They cried. Natsu grinned. "Did you guys set up the tea party again before I told you to?!" he pretended to sound harsh which made only the mouse girl flinch. "Y-yes, Natsu!" the girl cried but realized what she said made her shake and shiver.

"Oi, oi, oi! I don't care if you say my real name, Levy." Natsu said with his gentlest voice, the same one he used on me back when I was 5.

"Ok, who's the girl, Hatter?" Levy, who apparently was the mouse girl, asked. She stared at me with matching brown eyes like mine except her's were more doe and mine were more chocolate.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you, Levy and uh?" the other girl spoke up in a rather hyper voice that sounded quiet crazed. "Izzy. Now let's have tea! Going to join us Cheshire?" Gray ignored it and sat down close to the end but sat closer to me while I sat next to Natsu, who was at the end side; across from Levy.

Soon after as we enjoyed the tea, I could hear barking from the distance. "A dog?" I asked quizzically, Natsu on the other hand shoved something in my mouth, which made me shrink. "Gah! What did you feed me?" I cried my voice sounding high and loud as he shushed me and hid me inside his hat. "Be quiet!" I layed flat against his hair.

Normal view

Natsu watched as a brown dog **(same one from the movie, forgot its name) **run from the woods and into the clearing. He soon saw Sting who had a heart stitched over his left eye with a scar across it. His clothing was black and red as it would be since he was from the red kingdom.

"Are you hiding something from me, Hatter?" Natsu never knew why everyone kept calling him hatter it just caught on when Gray first called him.

"You're late for TEA!" Izzy cried as she flung a half empty tea cup at Sting's face which shattered immediately but left a bit of blood dripping down his face. Both Gray and Levy found that hysterical. Natsu could not help but laugh at the irony especially since he made no move to wipe it away.

Natsu flung a little napkin at him. "Go wipe yourself off, and then get out of my sight before I ruin your other eye." The guys oohed at that.

"Is that a challenge, Hatter boy?" Sting said crossly. Natsu met him half way. "You know it, stingy bee!"

Gray threw the tea at them. "No, not you won't, Hatter! Don't sink to his level of degrading attitude. You're very much better than that."

Natsu knew his friend meant well besides he also knew if he tried to fight Sting, Lucy would get hurt cause she was hiding inside his hat. He couldn't have that happening. Happy hissed at the dog and started swiping his paws at the beast.

"We'll leave for now, Hatter boy. But mark my words, your mine the next time we meet. The red queen wants your head anyway." Sting said as he called for the dog and went back the way they came.

"That was dangerous, Hatter!" Izzy cried out as she sipped her tea. Natsu nodded. "I know, I completely forgot about Lucy being in my hat." Natsu reached for the hat and took Lucy from his head.

"Sorry about that, Luce." He smiled at the worried blonde, which in turned made him laugh as he gave her the drink that would reverse her back to normal size.

"Thank you for trying to hide me. Who's the red queen?" Lucy asked quietly.

Everyone went pale and none said a word…

**Is the red queen really that bad to speak of? Who is the red queen anyway? Find out the next chapter! Review and tell me how I did.**

**Characters:**

**Gray: Cheshire cat**

**Levy: mouse (forgot character's name)**

**Izzy: mad rabbit (forgot the character's name)**


End file.
